


Bringing It Up

by RagingBookDragon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Humor, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “Yes you are.” He tipped his head to the side, not looking at the back door as he quipped, “Gonna keep standing there or are you gonna come out here?” He tossed a grin over his shoulder, greeting, “Morning Asra.” The magician walked until he stood in front of the sorcerer and his familiar, reaching out to scratch her head.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Bringing It Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set a few months after the Upright Ending in Asra's route! Enjoy! -Thorne

There’s still a moment of fear when he wakes and sees the other side of the bed empty and cold. It holds tight to him even when he rises and descends the stairs, some part of him still dreads that he’ll find his dear apprentice collapsed on the floor of the shop, rendered catatonic by some memory he wasn’t supposed to remember yet.

His footsteps are light, but his heart becomes lighter when he looks out the back window and sees him stretched out on the cushioned bench, eyes directed to the Vesuvian sea, a cup in his hands. He waits, faltering by the back door to listen to the conversation he’s having with the familiar.

_Sip!_

He looked down seeing the snake swaying gently, tongue flicking out of her mouth; a grin crossed his lips and he said, “But you already had a sip.” She leaned forward, almost frowning as he moved the cup from her.

_Want another!_

“Faust, if you like the coffee I make so much, why don’t I go make you a cup?”

_Not the same!_

He chuckled, countering, “Yeah, because you only like to drink out of _my_ cups.”

_Yes!_

“Alright. Here you go.” He tipped the cup for her, watching as she stuck her head in, sipping lightly. “Just so you know Faust, I wouldn’t do this for any other snake.”

_Special!_

“Yes you are.” He tipped his head to the side, not looking at the back door as he quipped, “Gonna keep standing there or are you gonna come out here?” He tossed a grin over his shoulder, greeting, “Morning Asra.” The magician walked until he stood in front of the sorcerer and his familiar, reaching out to scratch her head.

“Good morning Faust.” Asra looked at the other. “Good morning (Y/N).” The sorcerer smiled and set his cup aside before picking the snake up to drape across his shoulders. He reached over and tugged at the magician’s tunic with one hand, the other lifting the blanket.

“‘Mere,” he urged, smiling when Asra slipped between his legs, back resting to his chest. (Y/N) curled the blanket around them, pressing his chin to Asra’s temple. “Sleep well?”

“Would’ve slept better if you were next to me.” A snort sounded in his ear.

“Yeah and if I hadn’t have gotten up, we would’ve slept ‘till noon.” Asra craned his neck, ivory curls brushing (Y/N)’s cheek as he coaxed,

“Would that have been such a bad thing?” (Y/N) knew bait when he saw it and he let out a humored huff, pressing his lips to the other’s temple, retorting,

“Bad? No. Poor timing? Absolutely.” Asra could feel the grin form on the other’s lips. “We have to meet your parents in a few hours.” The magician hummed and returned his eyes to the sea, enjoying the silence between them. After a few moments, (Y/N) curled his arms around Asra’s shoulders pulling him tighter to his chest. For a minute, the magician didn’t say anything, then he questioned,

“Are you alright? I can feel the anxiety dripping off you.” The sorcerer let out a puff of air and whispered,

“Trying to work up the urge.”

“To?” He hesitated, then dug around in his pocket, pulling out a small trinket. He handed it over to Asra, watching as he flipped it in his palm.

“This is a ring.”

“Yes it is.” Lilac eyes shifted to (Y/N)’s.

“Why do you have this?” He took a deep breath and said,

“Made it a few months ago but we were so busy with the restorations around the city that I didn’t have time to bring it up.”

“Bring what up?” (Y/N) raised his hand, tenderly stroking Asra’s cheek.

“Asking you to marry me.” Silence encompassed the two, and for a moment, Asra looked as if he couldn’t believe the words that had come out of his mouth. His jaw went slack, and he blurted,

**“What?”** (Y/N) snorted and nodded at the ring.

_“Marry me Asra.”_ The magician’s mouth opened and closed, and the sorcerer reached over, plucking the ring from him, grinning at the cry he let out. (Y/N) slipped it onto his lover’s ring finger and rested back against the bench, eyes shutting as he let his head loll. _“There. Now we’re engaged.”_ Asra sat up with a start, shouting,

**“I didn’t say yes!”** (Y/N) cracked an eye open and raised his head enough to see Asra and countered,

_“Are you gonna say no?”_ The magician shook his head with a fervor.

**“What?! No!”**

_“Then what are you yelling about?”_ He reached forward, cupping the other’s cheek. _“Asra, I love you and there’s no one I’d rather spend my life with. Marry me.”_ Tears filled his lover’s eyes, and he seemed to melt into the palm on his cheek, murmuring,

**“Yes. A million times, yes.”** Before either of them could affirm their love, they heard,

_Sips forever!_


End file.
